The Game
by lovelyasthesun
Summary: Two years after graduating from Hogwarts, the Golden Trio are members of The Order. After the death of Severus Snape, Hermione is asked to reach out to her old lover, Draco Malfoy. Hermione is caught in a web, protecting her secret withou tlosing herself.
1. The Potion Master's Demise

**Summary: Two years after graduating from Hogwarts, the war is still raging. After the death of Severus Snape, Hermione is asked to reunite with her old lover, Draco Malfoy, and become the Order's new spy. However, the world of the Dark Lord's inner circle is no place for a naive, nineteen year old muggle born. Hermione becomes trapped in a dangerous dance, trying not to be discovered without losing herself in the process.**

**Chapter One: The Potion Master's Demise**

Severus Snape crept through the halls of Malfoy Manor, his black cloak swishing behind him. The mansion was eerily still and dark in the dead of night, the only source of light coming from the tiny orb of light at the end of his wand.

He whispered the password, "Amicus," and entered Lucius' private study. Approaching the desk, he hastily opened the drawers, shuffling through the many papers. Sweat began to pool at his temple while his hands shook violently. His normally pale face had turned white as a sheet.

After searching through all the files multiple times, he was no closer to finding his prize. "Damn it!" He moaned under his breath, slamming the drawer shut.

"Missing something Severus?" asked a silky voice. The Potion Master's heart stopped beating in his chest as he noticed the dark eyes of Lord Voldemort stepping out of the shadowy corner. His stomach lurched when he noticed the stack of papers in the Dark Lord's hands.

"How I had hoped it wasn't you betraying me, Severus," he said, snake-like eyes flashing scarlet. "How long Severus? How long have you been betraying your Lord?" His voice was chillingly soft and even.

Severus' tried to speak, but dry whispers were all that escaped his thin lips. His throat seemed to be tied up in knots. He threw himself at the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes, words finally escaping his cracked and dry lips.

"My Lord," he begged. "I am loyal. I have always served you well. I merely wanted to come protect the files myself. Protect them for you, my Lord. Show mercy on my idiocy, my liege. I thought only of you."

Voldemort cackled, causing a chill to roll up Snape's spine and raise the hair on the back of his neck. Snape was lifted to his feet not by his own volition, but by the incredible powers of the Dark Lord. "Severus, do you really believe me that idiotic? These papers are blank. It was all a test. One which you have failed. _Avada Kedavra_."

The Potions Master dropped to the floor like a dead weight, briefly illuminated by a brilliant green light. His eyes remained wide open, hollow and empty of life. Lord Voldemort stepped over him and walked out of the room, leaving his once trusted follower on the cold, hard floor.

News of Snape's death did not reach the Order of the Phoenix for several days. Dumbledore stood before the group, looking grave and defeated. "With no communication from Severus these last four days," he began solemnly. "We are forced to conclude that he has been discovered. If he is not dead now, it is only a matter of time."

The Headmaster's eyes glassed over with tears that did not spill. "We have no choice but to replace him, as soon as possible. Unfortunately, those with access to Voldemort's inner circle are not very interested in helping our cause. I am afraid to say that I am at a loss as to where to procede."

However, Albus Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes focused solely on Hermione Granger. She looked away, ashamed of her cowardice. Dumbledore couldn't really expect her to infiltrate the Death Eater's could he? Draco of no Draco, she was a muggle born.

Remus Lupin stood up. The once strong werewolf was thin and gray. Ever since the death of Nymphadora Tonks, the light that once enveloped the former Maurader had dimmed. "Albus, what about Mundungus?"

"I am afraid that Mundungus Fletcher's connections do not extend that deeply into Voldemort's army."

The room shuddered slightly at the sound of the name. Even after all this time, the name still struck fear into the hearts of every witch and wizard in Britain.

Without any other ideas, the members dispersed. Soon, the House of Black was considerably emptier, though still full to the brim with people. Albus swept purposefully over to Hermione. She has not seen him look so somber or old before. The weakening of Albus Dumbledore scared her more than anything else.

"Miss Granger, a word if you will?"

She nodded silently, following him into the empty drawing room. He shut the door tightly behind her and she flinched at the loud sound.

"Hermione, I will not mince words with you. I want you to replace Severus as our spy. As much as it pains me to ask a person as young as yourself to step into this place, it is the only option I see. You were close with the Malfoy boy during your final year at Hogwarts, were you not?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione answered slowly. Though she had graduated two years prior, she couldn't not think of Dumbledore as her headmaster. "But... How can I be a spy? I'm a muggle born."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled brilliantly. "I am aware of your status, Miss Granger. However, Voldemort's regime is changing. It is becoming increasingly disorganized. You are an intelligent witch, Miss Granger. Voldemort would jump at the chance to use that. I have done some research. You have a great-uncle on your father's side who was a wizard. Not a very powerful one, mind you. He dropped out of Durmstrang during his fifth year. More likely than not, you did not inherit any magical ability from him. It came by you naturally, as it does for other muggle-borns. With this minimal magical relation, however, I believe that at this point Voldemort will allow you. You will probably be treated lower than the others, but your intelligence will help you."

Hermione stood there in stunned silence. "I don't... I don't think I can."

"Miss Granger, you must. You are our only chance." With that, Dumbledore gave her one last imploring look before sweeping out of the study. Hermione stood frozen where she was, thinking of what it would be like to see Draco again.

_Flashback_

_Hermione rested her head against Draco's chest, reveling in the sound of his heartbeat in her ear. "I love you," she murmured to him._

_Her ears were greeted with only silence. "Draco?" She questioned, looking up at him with her large, honey-colored eyes. He had never not responded to her declarations. Often, he'd been the instigator. "Draco?!"_

_He shifted away from her, putting space between their bodies. She ached for his warmth against her again, but remained where she was. Her eyes were already tearing up without even knowing what was happening. Their graduation was tomorrow. She was ready to start her life with him. _

"_Hermione, I'm getting my mark tomorrow night."_

_Hermione squealed slightly, before her hand flew back and slapped him across the face. She reached her hand back to hit him again, but he grabbed her wrist. He held on tightly, as if clinging to her. _

_She trembled. "Draco, you're hurting me." He dropped her hand as if it had burned him. _

"_Why?" The simple word hung in the air as Draco scrambled for words._

"_I have to. It's what I'm meant to do. It's what I was always meant to be. I think... I think you know that too. I'm part of that world, Hermione. And I do know what I'm doing, what I'm getting into. One... one mudblood can't change all of what I am and what I believe."_

_The word hit her like a slap across the face. She could literally feel the sting throughout her entire body. Part of her, deep down inside her heart, had suspected he would leave her one day. She had tried to ignore it, but it had always been there. Now, it was no longer deep inside of her. It was out in the open now, and there wasn't anything she wouldn't give to make it go away._

"_I thought you loved me," she whispered._

"_I did. But you can't be a part of my world. I need to marry a pureblood. If you were, it would be different. I'm leaving tonight. I won't be at graduation. I'm not who you think I am. You should just forget about me."_

_He left her there to collapse upon the floor. She sobbed until Ginny came up and found her, wrapping the Gryffindor bookworm in a blanket and holding her until morning. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione had shut herself emotionally since that day. She felt love for Harry and Ron and Ginny, but she didn't allow herself to love anyone. Leaving the study, she walked stoically up the stairs to the room that she shared with Ginny.

Sitting at the desk, she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. _"Draco–"_ she wrote.


	2. A Gryffindor Broken

**Chapter Two: A Gryffindor Broken**

_Draco–_

_I know that it has been two years since we last spoke. Since the night that you broke my heart. I have spent the time closed off. I live with Harry and Ron, but they cannot fill the void in my heart that was made for you. _

_You said that if I wasn't a mudblood we could be together. I've been trying to find a way around this and have discovered that my great-uncle was a wizard. I am not a mudblood. True, my blood is not as pure as yours, but shouldn't this be enough? _

_I know that you are a Death Eater now. I am willing to give up everything to be with you. I'll leave the Order, my family, my friends. All for you. I love you that much. Not a day has gone by that I haven't longed for your touch. To hear your voice again. To lay beneath you again. _

_If you love me, we can make this work. I'll join the Death Eaters. Whatever it takes. I can see your beliefs. At first, I thought it was crazy. Muggle-borns don't steal magic, because I didn't steal any. However, I now know that I inherited mine legitimately. I think you're right. _

_Please write me back, my love. Even to see your handwriting on a piece of parchment would be momentary relief from this hell that is now my life._

_With Love Always,_

Hermione Jane Granger

Hermione signed the letter, feeling nauseated at the things she had just written. Of course she didn't believe what was in the letter, but if Dumbledore's plan was to work, this was who she'd have to become.

She didn't love him anymore either. She loved who he was, but that seventeen year old kid at Hogwarts is not who he is today.The desperation in the letter alone disgusted her. She stood there with the letter in her hands. If she sent it, there was no going back. Her life was going to change drastically.

She didn't know if she could handle the life of a spy. She saw how Snape was. He was closed off. Cold. Cruel. Would she become that was as well? So disheartened and broken down by the world?

With a heavy sigh, she tied the parchment to Artemis, her owl's, leg. "Take this to Draco. You still know the way?" The owl hooted and took off out the open window.

Hermione composed herself and walked downstairs. Dumbledore stared expectantly at her. "It's done," she stated simply. He nodded sadly.

Harry walked up and put his arm around her. "You're shivering." Indeed, she was cold as ice. Harry wrapped his arms around her, transferring his own warmth to her. "What's done, Hermione?"

"I'm replacing Snape. I've contacted Draco."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron shouted at once. "Dumbledore, you're letting her do this?!" Harry accused his mentor.

"It was my idea, dear child," Dumbledore confessed. He sounded almost ashamed.

Molly Weasley had been eavesdropping from the stove, where she hovered over a simmering pot. "Albus Percival! She's a child. I will not have you sending a child into that world. It will destroy her."

The enraged housewife charged towards the aging headmaster, but was stopped in her tracks when she saw the pain in his eyes. "Molly," he began, his voice breaking slightly. "I see no other way."

Tears ran down the plump woman's round face as she enveloped Hermione in a tight hug. Hermione, normally uncomfortable by such displays of affection, found herself embracing the woman back, longing for her protection and warmth.

Hermione allowed herself to be led upstairs by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Her face was pale though completely void of emotion. She truly looked like a woman walking to her death.

The four of them sat in silence for minutes that stretched on like hours. No one seemed able to find the right words. Finally Ginny, whose face was dry and focused unlike her mother's, spoke up. "So you'll be reuniting with Draco, then?"

Hermione nodded. "He hasn't married. I assume I'm to become... romantic with him again. Become a part of his world that way."

Ginny, who knew the extent that Draco had broken her friend's heart, looked momentarily angered. "I don't think you should go. There's got to be another way."

"If there was, Dumbledore would've though of it already. I'm going, Gin. This is what I have to do for the Order. Everyone has there part to play in all of this if we're going to win. I never though this would be mine, but here we are. I have to go, or I couldn't live with myself."

"And Dumbledore's okay with basically giving you a death sentence?!" Ron had suddenly juxtaposed himself into the conversation. His face was gradually turning redder until it nearly matched his face. "And what? We're supposed to wish you a happy time. Good luck not dying?"

Hermione was taken aback by his anger. "Please don't make this hard. I have... Ron, I have to go. There's not another option. But if you guys sit here and tell me all the reasons I shouldn't... if I have to see how it could hurt you... I couldn't do it. So please, just be there for me. Say goodbye to me. Let me do this as painlessly as possible."

Her words spread out over the room, falling over each of them like a heavy blanket. Harry was the first to rise, walking over to her and putting his arms around her silently. The two Weasleys stood up after him, doing the same. It was in this position that they stayed until a large black owl tapped at Hermione's window. Her heart managed to flutter and sink at the same time.

"It's Draco's owl."


End file.
